The Lost Cause
by Papypop
Summary: When five fugitives of the law are on the run from police, it can only mean trouble once they're for the first time behind bars...


The Lost Cause by: Papypop

Really?! REALLY?! Are you SURE you want to read this book?! ...Was that a yes? Well then, fasten your seatbelt, this is going to be a very bumpy ride,

Chapter 1: Thieves of the night

"We have to get out of here!" Red-Nose exclaimed. He was a very short man for his age, but it made people around him jump right over him while trying to catch him. There's a lot of 'him' in here if you couldn't tell. "Quick! Over there!" Tommy pointed to a bridge nearby. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Carter screamed in panic. "Check my files of my experience with the therapist and you wouldn't be surprised anymore." "Dark…" Chrissy replied.

"Well, not all of us are good, sweetheart." Papypop said. "Neither of us are good, duoy." Red-Nose said. "STOP CHATTING AND GET READY TO JUMP!" Carter yelled. "Look who's talki-" Before Papypop could say anything else, she was immediately shoved by Red-Nose, pushing her into the water. Tommy was next, along with Chrissy. Carter was unfortunately last, plugging his nose with his fingers, eyes closed, and plopped into the water. All five of them were swimming in the water, legs and arms swaying in the water. "I cAn'T sWiM!" Carter gurgled, apparently overreacting.

Due to being underwater, it was hard to hear him; But lucky for him, everyone understood what he meant after years of experience in water. "oH sHuT iT." Tommy gurgled back. "cAn'T bReAtHe…" Chrissy gurgled, coughing in the water. All five of them went onto shore just in time. They all were coughing, realizing they were on the other side of where the police were supposed to be. They all looked tired and exhausted...And don't forget soaking wet. Tommy patted his little sister (Chrissy)'s back, due to her coughing the most.

Red-Nose realized this and wiped his mouth so he could speak. "What did SHE choke up a cig-" Tommy glared at him as he shut his mouth closed. "I understand you're soaking wet and tired like the rest of us, but you don't need to be rude about it." "He's just going with his gut, Tommy…" Papypop said, squinting, her legs shaking as she got up. "Well not everyone's gut is right." Carter said back. Papypop glared at him. "Well not everyone overreacts." Carter bit his lip as Tommy snickered to himself. Chrissy leaned on his shoulder. He rubbed her head of orange and gold-like colors.

Papypop rubbed her own head. "At least everyone's here in one piece." Red-Nose said, lighting up the mood. Everyone nodded. "I think we should rest here for tonight. We need the energy to get to the next National Bank." Papypop said, sighing as she coughed up a bit of leftover water. Tommy laid down and looked at the stars, agreeing to what she said. Chrissy snuggled next to him and fell asleep. Carter stayed up and listened the wind silently howling. Red-Nose lit up his nose, giving him warmth from the cold. Papypop didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night…

The next morning, everyone woke up to see the police right on their tail. There were helicopters surrounding them. They all got up and ran. "WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE?!" Carter said, yelling as they continued running. "We're outlaws and fugitives, remember?!" Red-Nose replied. "Then we must be REALLY famous!" Chrissy exclaimed. Everyone just looked at her weird as Carter tripped. "Go without me!" "No!" Tommy helped him up as the police grabbed them all. They all screamed and struggled, trying to use their powers on them, but it seemed to not work.

"They have bracelets that make them immune to our powers!" Papypop said, struggling. The police tased them all as they fainted and fell to the ground. They woke up to see themselves in handcuffs and in jail clothes. "Dang it…" Tommy said sharply as he stared at the handcuffs in disgust. "Don't worry. It's fine. We're going to get through this." Papypop replied. "They're going to pay for touching my sister…" Tommy said, looking at Chrissy. Chrissy cried a little. "We were so close…" She said painfully as she struggled in the handcuffs. "I know, right…" Red-Nose nodded. Carter kicked his legs and screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

His eyes were bloodshot as he looked at the other prisoners with anger. They slowly backed up. "I'M GONNA GET OUT OF THESE HANDCUFFS, AND THEN I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" "Dude, chill out. We're going to escape and then for extra measures, we'll beat them up so they don't try to follow us." Tommy said, looking at him like all of this wasn't a big of a deal. Carter slowly breathed in and out as the handcuffs on him made a chain noise when he moved them around.

Chrissy looked at Carter and rubbed his back. Carter looked at her and scratched his neck. "Thanks…" He whispered silently. She smiled a little. Red-Nose realized that she had a 'lust' for Carter, (at least that's what she calls it), and grinned. "What are you grinning about?" Papypop asked, turning to him. "Nothing." Red-Nose said, shrugging. Tommy shrugged a little as well. Chrissy blushed a little. Carter looked at her concerned. She started to blush even more.

Later on, the five were walking when all of a sudden three guys were charging up to Chrissy, about to attack her. Her eyes immediately turned pink as she flipped her hair, blinking twice as all three fell to the ground in love with her. Papypops' eyes widened as Red-Nose stuttered like he hasn't seen it before. "Can she hypnotize gi-" "CARTER-" Tommy interrupted him. Carter rolled his eyes. "I'm just sayin." Chrissy blushed smiling at him, her eyes sparkled slightly like stars. "You have a bad taste in men…" Red-Nose whispered to her. "Do you want me to hypnotize you?" She threatened.

His eyes widened just like Papypops' did. "No." The rest of them continued to walk around and do absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2: The Escape

"Ok so I'm sick and tired of being locked up here." Carter said. "We've only been here for five minutes." Tommy said, glaring at him. "THAT'S THE POINT!" Carter raised his voice once again. Papypop sat up. "Let's get the needle out of this haystack." "What haystack?" Chrissy asked, not quite understanding it was an expression. Papypop rolled her eyes. Red-Noses' nose glowed red as half of the prisoners went blind and fell to the ground shaking. "Was that good enough?" He asked.

"Yeah. Um, perfect, I guess." Tommy said, astonished a little. Red-Nose smiled a little. "So, what's the plan?" Carter asked, rather impatiently. "The plan is that Carter and I are both the distractions. Pretty much the bait of the situation. While we're distracting the police, Papypop and Chrissy will use their powers to open the gates of the prison. Once that's done, for extra measures, Red-Nose will blind some of the police while Carter knocks out the rest." Tommy said.

Papypop smiled a little. "Let's begin, shall we?" "That's the problem. It's going to be a lot tougher than you think." "Oh, please. I'm sure we've been through worse." Carter mocked. Tommy sighed in frustration. "...But, it can't end like this...Can it?" Chrissy said, on the verge of tears. "No. We're getting out of here. I promise." Tommy said, putting his face close to hers to calm her down. "I don't mean to break up the cute, heartwarming moment and all, but we've got company." Red-Nose said, pointing to nearby police. "Alright, everyone. You know what to do." Tommy said. "Right." Everyone went to where they were supposed to be, leaving Carter and Tommy as the bait as planned. Sooner or later, they were surrounded by police, back to back. "Alright, Carter. Ready to blow this joint?" "Ready than you'll ever be." They both threw gas grenades at some, spraying smoke everywhere. "We need to get those bracelets off!" Tommy said, pointing to them hanging from the ceiling. Carter nodded as he ripped off a crowbar and put it close to an officer's neck. "Stay back! Or he gets it."

"Carter what are you doing?!" "Distracting. Like you said." He jerked the crowbar as it went up to the tip of the officer's chin. The others pulled out guns. Carter grinned and threw off the crowbar from the officer's neck, flinging him to the others, making all of their bracelets fly into the air. Tommy successfully caught them with one hand. "Got it!" He put some in his mouth and kicked open the nearby vents and crawled in.


End file.
